


不良关系

by tincat227



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: BAMF Charles, Barebacking, Bottom Erik, Calm Down Charles, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Honestly Erik what are you thinking, M/M, Post-Break Up, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincat227/pseuds/tincat227
Summary: 【约炮约到前男友】话说这世上约炮约到前男友的几率有多大？还是纯属意外的那种？Erik觉得自己要破吉尼斯世界纪录了。





	不良关系

第一眼吸引到他注意力的是对方的头像——在褐红色运动背心映衬下的是肌肉满满的粗壮的手臂以及线条诱人的半边锁骨。然后他才看到对方是叫“Frank”。  
Erik没想到这么快就有人回复他。毕竟他还没设置他的头像，或上传任何照片，只有简单的个人信息，以及几句“简单的”文字，简单来说他是想“约炮陌生人”。  
问题不在于他找不找到丁丁骑，问题在于循规蹈矩的艳遇已经不能满足Erik了。为了消除累积已久的压力他需要新鲜感。这就是现在Erik为什么会怀着兴奋的心情开门的原因。Erik伸手握住了门把，深呼一口气后把门打开。就算现在要打退堂鼓也太迟了。  
确实是太迟了。  
Erik呆呆地盯着眼前人，一时之间还没反应过来，“Charles?”他犹豫地问道。  
话音刚落，他就被打了一拳跌坐在地。即使是这样的窘况，Erik还是觉得眼前的Charles火辣的毫无道理。  
站在他跟前的Charles已经不再是昔日Erik所熟悉的Charles了。  
蓬松柔软的头发不见了，取而代之的是光秃秃的脑袋；藏青色的衬衫还有深色的长裤也掩盖不住的隆起的肌肉；蓝宝石般的双眼倒是没有变，只是此时此刻那双蓝眼正暗含着怒火瞪着他。  
尽管Erik很不愿意承认，但是他确确实实兴奋起来了，他的胯下正在充血。他还穿着紧身牛仔裤，他的状况迟早会被发现。  
Erik一只手撑着地面一边站起来，挤出一丝笑容说:“好久不见，‘Frank’。”  
他直勾勾地盯着Charles，他话音里头的讽刺自然不言而喻。  
但是Charles或者是“Frank”没有回复Erik。  
Erik只好接着说:“叫‘Frank’实在太没有创意了，只因为你的中间名是‘Francis’吗？”  
这次，对方终于开口说话了。  
“‘Frank’是我以前读书时的外号，Mac。”Charles依然维持着紧握双拳的姿势咬牙切齿地瞪着他。  
嗯哼，的确是火辣到毫无道理，以某种方式来说。Erik暗想道。  
Erik耸耸肩，装作不经意地问:“好吧，所以……你还想继续吗?”  
然而他早已帮对方做好了决定。  
Erik眼疾手快地伸手抓住Charles的手臂，趁对方还没反应过来将其拉进自己的家里，还麻利的踢上一脚把门给关上。动作一气呵成。  
Erik用身体将Charles压在门板上，第一次有机会真实地感受到那些健硕肌肉紧实的触感。而且还有……嗯没错，Erik再次确认那种令他垂涎欲滴的触感。  
“嗯，我猜回答是“继续”。”Erik咧嘴笑了，同时感觉到自己因为兴奋而有点头晕目眩。  
至少Charles没有抗拒他那只伸进他裤裆里的手。 

当Erik隔着牛仔裤揉搓那充血的地方，Charles依旧保持着沉默，只是他眼里多了点欲望的影子。 Erik不知道为什么，但是这个愤怒模式的Charles更是点燃了他的欲火。  
Erik跪了下来，同时感觉到自己的勃起已经硬到贴着裤链了。 迫不及待地，Erik解开了那皮带将眼前的长裤连同内裤扯了下来，那个形状熟悉的东西就那么生气勃勃地弹跳着出现在他的眼前。他毫不犹豫地将它含进口里。  
Erik卖力地吸吮着嘴里的硬挺，他还记得Charles的喜好：先是头部，然后是包皮，最后是茎身，再然后重复这个顺序。他有三年的时间没有感受过这小家伙含在他口里活蹦乱跳的感觉了，小家伙的反应不错，很快就完全勃起了，看来它也很怀念他的嘴巴。Erik也怀念这裤裆里的气味：一丝微弱的古龙水香气混着Charles自身的体味——Charles还保持着这种习惯。  
灵活的舌头卷起逗弄着微红充血的头部，一只手神不知鬼不觉地慢慢爬上对方的胸膛，暗暗揉着乳晕的地方，避开敏感的乳尖。Erik隐约觉得对方的呼吸声变重了，这让Erik略感得意地哼哼起来。那只扒在Charles胸前的手，此时又顺在腰部一路摸到胯间，往下一探时轻时重地按揉着逐渐变得紧绷的囊袋。可是，天啊，即使Erik做到这个份上，他发觉Charles除了偶尔发出几声压抑的呻吟，几乎可以说是一声不吭。Erik知道这是为什么。  
Erik不得不尽量放松自己喉咙的肌肉好将小Charles全部裹进口里。小心翼翼地吞进喉咙深处，并且用手压住髋边，直到他的鼻尖埋进那簇深色的毛发，默默强压着喉咙被完全堵住的不适感。Erik还是不太擅长做这个，所幸小Charles不算特别大，Erik觉得自己有好好地将小Charles整个都照顾到。  
他们都变得黏糊糊又湿嗒嗒的——Erik的唾液混合着属于小Charles分泌出来的咸腥的前液，简直就是一团糟。  
Erik的努力终于有了结果，Charles止不住一下下地往他的口里挺胯，双手还插进他的头发里，揪着他那不长的头发。粗壮的性器在他嘴里挺动的动作很快变得粗暴起来，他的头发被揪得生疼。尽管这样，Erik还是沉浸在这种异样的快感里。  
最后几下吸着茎身上上下下地摆动脑袋，然后Erik便感觉到Charles要高潮了，紧接着Charles就射进他的口里。黏黏稠稠地滑过舌头，被Erik全数吞了下去。  
Erik听见Charles的粗重的呼吸声，眼角的余光瞥见对方的手紧紧扶着门框。同时，他还听见自己自己砰砰作响的心跳声，这才让Erik发觉自己也在急促地呼吸着。  
Erik不由自主地翘起了嘴角，然后变成一个夸张的笑容。他清楚知道自己硬了，甚至乎是硬得发疼，但是他可以再等一会儿。适当的等待总是值得的。  
他站了起来，目光紧紧锁定在Charles的双眼，确定Charles也在看着他，然后他脱掉了上衣，随手扔在地上。  
Erik转身开始朝自己的卧室走去，并且悄悄往身后看了看，确保Charles有好好跟上来，才放心地继续前进。  
当他们走到了Erik的床边，Charles已经比Erik早一步脱光光了，Erik一屁股坐在了床上，突然感到自己好像有点傻，也许是因为多巴胺的作用渐渐减退了。面对着全身赤裸的Charles，从小可爱变成肌肉男的Charles，Erik觉得自己不知道该说些什么。  
然后Erik意识到自己的嘴巴动了，他的喉咙还痛着，他听见自己略带沙哑的声音：“需要我再帮你舔硬吗？”  
Erik清晰地听见Charles轻轻叹了一声，接着他的双手动了起来，开始扒开Erik身上的紧身牛仔裤，当Charles成功脱掉那牛仔裤时，也就看到Erik其实并没有穿任何内裤。Charles并没有说什么。  
其实心底里Erik希望Charles能够说点什么，任何话都好，鉴于以前Erik得要用吻堵住Charles的嘴巴才能止住他的喋喋不休，现在的Charles令Erik感到有点不安。  
现在，他们两个都是一丝不挂的了。屋外才刚刚踏进夜晚，路灯的灯光映射在紧闭的米黄色窗帘上，Erik还能听到玩疯了的小鬼们跑过街道的嬉笑声，边笑边闹地迟迟不肯回家。  
Erik觉得自己一定是恍神了，只是短短的一瞬间，回过神来时自己就已经接住Charles抛过来的润滑液。该是干正事的时候了。  
望着Charles逐渐迫近的身影，Erik配合地张开双腿，丝毫没有羞耻之情地向对方展示这副姿态的自己，但Charles就只是跪坐在床角，静静地盯着他，没有任何欺身压上来的打算。  
Erik明白他的意思，于是Erik打开润滑液的瓶盖，往手心里挤了很多，他当然懂得如何增加观赏性。  
Erik用沾满润滑液的指尖轻轻抚摸穴口处的皱褶，很容易就将一根手指伸了进去，今天稍早之前Erik就已经将自己彻底清理过了，这让一切都容易了很多。Erik细细地喘息着，感觉到自己体内的温度紧紧裹着入侵的食指，再一次觉得自己慢慢跌入由情欲编织而成的大网里。他故意情动地呻吟着，哼哼唧唧地发出细碎的呻吟声。他又感觉到自己的皮肤变得奇怪起来，体温升得异常地快，汗珠透过毛孔渗了出来。伸进第二根手指的时候，Erik发现自己不知道在什么时候闭上了眼睛，睁开双眼便看见Charles在抚慰他自己又再抬头的欲望，带着一种专注的神情。Erik继续扩张自己，两只手指时而作剪状交叉，时而按压某个敏感的腺体，快感如同海潮般一浪接一浪向他全身袭去，令他脚趾蜷曲，令他渐渐迷失在海潮里.  
然后，Erik再次被拉回到现实世界，他吓得猛地睁开了眼睛，却发现Charles的脸就在眼前。Erik还没有说话的机会他就已经被Charles用蛮力推倒，让他趴在床上，头埋在枕头里，并强硬地将他折成臀部高高翘起的姿势。  
这很糟糕。Erik知道这很糟糕。  
跪在他身后的Charles伸出双手将眼前的两块股瓣掰开，充血而圆钝的龟头抵在微肿的穴口上磨蹭了几下，早就已经蓄势待发，Charles几乎没有什么阻碍就一下子顶了进去，突如起来的紧致感令到Charles喉咙深处不禁吼出一声低沉的呻吟。伏在他身下的Erik粗喘着，额头顶着绵软的枕头努力适应深埋在体内的坚硬阴茎。  
Erik的欲望已经软了下去，只是维持半硬的状态挂在他的腿间。Erik几乎快要忘记与Charles做爱的感觉，几乎快要忘记那种被Charles从身后狠操的强烈快感。Erik觉得自己几乎要忘记了，若不是Charles抓住他屁股两边的双手过于用力，有那么一瞬间Erik几乎有种错觉他们还在三年前。谁会想到他还有机会跟Charles翻云覆雨呢。  
有种奇异的痒感在Erik深处渐渐蔓延开来，他的感宫仿佛被放大了数倍，使Erik渴望得到更多，渴望着能够得到短暂的极乐......  
当Charles开始第一次挺胯的时候，Erik就已经忍不住嘴里放纵的呻吟。Charles大力抽插着，重重撞进后穴的深处，丝毫没有消停的意思，这令到Erik得要紧紧抓住身下的床单才让自己的脑袋不会撞到木造的床头板。  
“对......”他说。  
“......就这样干我。”  
“来吧，用力干我。”  
“Charles......”  
Erik并没有意识到自己一遍又一遍地叫唤着Charles的名字，他不断朝后扭臀，只想让自己的性欲得到满足。Erik感觉到自己紧紧夹着不断入侵自己的坚硬阴茎，想尽可能地感觉到对方的每一寸。然而这些仍然不够，Erik哼哼着准备伸手给自己的小兄弟多一点关注，可是他的手却被拍开了。  
“不行。”Erik听到开口讲道，声音出奇地低沉沙哑，带着做爱是特有的粗重呼吸声。  
Erik不满地再次伸出手去摸自己的小兄弟，他又被阻止了，他的手臂被跪在他身后的Charles抓住了，这使得Charles插入的角度发生了改变，突如其来的姿势变换让Erik不禁倒吸一口气。  
“我说不就是不，我不想再重复第三遍。”  
开什么玩笑啊。  
但是Charles说话的语气不是在开玩笑，更像是在下达指令。  
Erik觉得自己除非是十六岁的青少年，不然不管再怎样他都很难达到高潮.......  
不知道有意抑或是无意，Charles前端的部分堪堪擦过后穴里那个敏感的腺体，Erik只觉得眼前一暗，快感宛如细小的电流即刻流窜至Erik的全身。甜美的快感在Charles不断地戳刺中渐渐累积。就在Erik感觉到Charles顶弄的失去了节奏，他的极乐来临了，伴随着强烈快感的爆发。Erik呜咽着如同虚脱般躺倒在床上，并且任由还没释放欲望的Charles摆弄他的身体。  
高潮过后Erik的身体还处于敏感的状态，胸膛处的皮肤与床单的摩擦已经让他感到有点不舒服了。大约一分钟后，Charles也高潮了，重重地倒在Erik的身上，温热的气息喷洒在他做爱过后的皮肤上。这是他第二次射进Erik的身体里。  
Erik还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来，背上的重量也愈发显得沉重，待深埋在他体内的勃起开始变软，他推开Charles，蜷缩在一旁。  
Erik很想就这么躺着小睡一会儿，然而他不想事情变得复杂。于是他翻身下床，本想径直走向浴室，可是刚走了几步他就定住了，鬼使神差般翻找摊在地板上的一堆衣物，直到他找到他想要的——Charles的手机。如他所料，Charles没有设置任何密码，Erik顺利打开了Charles的手机，Charles显然是注意到Erik的这些小动作。  
Charles显然是注意到Erik的这些小动作。  
“你在做什么？”Erik意识到这是今晚第三次Charles对他说话。  
“给你的手机存入我的手机号码，以防万一。”他回答，接着他按下一串数字，拨通了自己的手机，再将自己的号码存进Charles的通讯录里。  
“万一什么？”  
“以防我们中的一个想再聚一聚，就像今晚一样。”  
“Erik……难道你没有想过‘现在’是意味着什么吗?”  
Erik淡定地转过身，将手机抛向坐在床上的Charles，Charles接住了。  
“当然，显然三年的时间足够让人产生这么大的变化。”他说，眼睛忍不住下移，看到躺在深色毛丛里的疲软阴茎又将视线快速移开。  
“是四年。”  
“那就是三、四年。”  
“Erik……”这次Charles的语气加重了些，不过Erik没有理会他。  
“我要去洗洗，”他转身边走边说，同时能清楚感觉到有黏黏的精液从他股间的穴口一点点滑出他的身体。  
“如果想喝点水什么的就请自便。”

直到Erik将浴室的门，他才发现自己不知道在什么时候屏住了呼吸。  
他用额头抵着冷冷的门，缓慢而又颤抖着呼出一口气。

FIN


End file.
